


You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [7]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Luz is wearing Joe's shirt. And Joe is doing fine, just fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written based off the head canon from the Elusive Frankie - where Joe likes it when Luz wears his clothes and Luz loves the fond, possessive, wanting he can see in Joe's eyes when he does this.
> 
>  
> 
> This is not meant to be a representation of the real men, this is just an interpretation of the HBO characters.

Joe’s running late to meet everyone for their monthly get together. So when he walks into the pub everyone is already sitting around the large table in the back of the building. 

Guarnere sees him first and waves him over, and Joe nods his head to all of his friends as they yell out their “hello”’s and “heya, Joe!”’s

He puts his hand on the back of Luz’s neck, squeezing softly in greeting, as he takes his seat next to him. 

Only after he’s settled does he takes a good look at his boyfriend and realize that he’s wearing one of Joe's old shirts. It’s one of his favorites, worn and faded from overuse, and it’s usually just a little too tight across his chest and arms. On Luz though, it looks soft and loose and the material doesn’t stretch out the way it does on Joe.

He starts feeling the familiar warmth spreading through his belly that he usually experiences every time Luz does something like this, his mouth goes a little dry and he has the sudden urge to pull Luz in closer. Usually, George does this at home, so Joe doesn’t have to hold back on putting his hands all over him. Now, out in public, he’s forced to just sit and stare at Luz, like he’s some kind of prey he wants to devour. He’s barely processing anything else going on around him, his focus zeroed in on Luz.

And Luz knows what he’s doing, the bastard. He has a satisfied smirk carved into his face the whole night, whether he’s telling the table a joke or sitting back and listening. 

Toward the end of the evening Guarnere pulls Joe out of his predatory gaze when he addresses them both.

“You guys forget to do laundry or something?” he asks, pointing his fork between Joe and Luz.

“What?” Joe stutters out, trying to remember how to have normal, adult conversations.

“Ain’t that Joe’s shirt?” Bill asks, pointing at just Luz now.

Luz looks down at himself for a moment.

“Huh, I guess it is,” Luz responds, with a cheeky grin and no attempt at sounding surprised or like he’d done it on accident.

What he does do subtly, though, is drag his hand down his side and over his stomach, smoothing out the material over his body, so that only Joe sees, or at least Joe is the only one who notices something so seemingly innocuous for what it really is.

After that, they stay just long enough to say goodbye to all of their friends without looking obvious.

Joe decides then that he can never tell Bill that he’d inadvertently injected himself into their weird foreplay, only because he knows Bill would be way too amused by that fact.

As soon as the door to their apartment is closed Luz is pushed up against it, Joe sucking the taste of beer off his tongue and bunching up the thin material of Luz’s shirt ( _Joe’s_ shirt) in his hands.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you?” Joe breathes against Luz’s ear, once he’s unfused their lips.

George hums, leaning back against the door. “What? Showing everyone that I’m yours?”

That causes Joe’s breath to catch, and he falls against George, grabbing his waist to hold tight.

“Shit, George, you can’t just _say_ -” Joe cuts himself off, resting his forehead on the wood behind Luz.

George grins, pressing a kiss to Joe’s jaw. “What? It’s true. I’m yours and you’re mine, right?”

Joe lifts his head to look at George, whose pupils are blown and he’s now sending Joe his own predatory looks. 

“Yeah,” he says, not looking away from George’s dark stare. “Hell yeah.”

Joe kisses him once, quick, but pulls back before George can deepen it. Without warning, he bends to get a good grip on the back of George’s thighs and lifts him up off the ground.

George lets out a small yelp and instinctively wraps his arms around Joe’s shoulder for safety. Joe grins, happy that he’s _finally_ the one surprising George, instead of the other way around. 

Using the door as support, Joe makes sure he has a steady hold on George before carrying him down the hall to their bedroom. 

He’s going to show George just how much they belong to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requests are taken over on tumblr @aces-low
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
